


I program the rhythm (ask 'em who kill 'em)

by Katarik



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, POV Male Character, Present Tense, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave/Megatron, a quiet night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I program the rhythm (ask 'em who kill 'em)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caia (Caius)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



> Title from Black Eyed Peas' "Electric City".

At times there is nothing better than the revolution Megatron is making. Soundwave enjoys the building power, likes with an unexpected intensity the hot strut-melting thrill of another mech's energon spilled because of his weapon, secrets to end empires whispered in the dark and still heard by Soundwave's skill.

At other times, there is nothing better than this, what he has right now: Megatron beside him standing just over his shoulder, fingers spread and resting casually on Soundwave's cannon. When the work is done, and they are merely amusing themselves, or idly seeking further tasks to do.

When the work is done, and Megatron tugs Soundwave away from his place with casual strength to pull him into Megatron's quarters, and Soundwave does not need to do so much as look at him to feel Megatron's pleasure in himself, in Soundwave, in what Soundwave is assisting in destroying and what will be built after. Words are an inefficient method of communication; it is much better to offline his optics in Megatron's hold and feel the endless avarice in the mech beside him, echo the vicious want back to him, letting it reverberate in Soundwave's spark.

He prefers this quiet, with the plans they do not speak dancing back and forth between them like sparks from Iacon's burning towers.


End file.
